Das schwerste Gewicht: la carga más pesada
by yusha
Summary: Bebiendo el licor y meditando en cómo el patrón volvía a repetirse en su vida una vez más, Madara tenía que aceptar que no todas las veces había ido tan mal. / Regalo de Amigo secreto.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto.

 **AVISOS: E** ste fic puede contener OoC, es un universo alterno y es un regalo para mi Amiga Secreta que estoy segura reconocerá la petición. Lo siento si no cumple las expectativas pero al menos lo intenté (?).

* * *

 **Das schwerste Gewicht. La carga más pesada.**

.

 _¿Pero es de verdad terrible el peso y maravillosa la levedad?_

―Milan kundera.

* * *

―¡Eres un idiota que ya me tiene harto! ¡No sé ni por qué demonios todavía sigo contigo!

El grito de Madara resonó fuerte y claro en los oídos de Hashirama, dejándolo aturdido durante los segundos suficientes para permitir que el otro saliera del departamento que desde hacía unos años compartían, dando un sonoro portazo que sacudió el único cuadro que colgaba de la pared.

Y sin saber si el encogimiento de su corazón era por el estruendo de su cada vez más frecuente partida debido a las peleas y desacuerdos que enfrentaban, o porque cada vez dudaba menos de la veracidad de sus palabras, Hashirama se quedó de pie ahí, solo viéndole partir.

Pensando, solo pensando que…

«Se supone que es porque me amas.»

.

.

―Así que, ¿por fin va a pasar? ¿Vas a dejar la aldea?

La pregunta hecha por cualquier persona en una charla que a Madara no incumbía, no obstante lo tensó llevándolo a golpear la superficie de la barra con el vaso cuyo licor recién había tragado y mirar con fulminante desprecio en dirección a la voz.

Sin embargo, los sujetos que hablaban de forma animada a su lado y se empujaban juguetonamente no se percataron de su mirada, bromeando aún entre ellos porque era una plática entre ellos, por lo que el moreno se obligó a respirar profundo y armarse de paciencia para no desquitarse con ellos por algo que no tenía ninguna referencia con él.

Al menos no de forma directa.

―Otra copa ―ordenó al mesero, sus ojos negros yendo a su reflejo en el espejo contra el cual las botellas de licores se encontraban, sus pensamientos divagando en lo que había ocurrido con Hashirama hacia menos de una hora atrás.

Bebiendo el licor y meditando en cómo el patrón volvía a repetirse en su vida una vez más… aunque Madara tenía que aceptar que no todas las veces había ido tan mal.

Sí, había tenido algunas vidas que habían resultado ser peores, más trágicas, más sangrientas que esta que tenía: como esa en que había sido un ninja y se había enfrentado a muerte con Hashirama pese a amarlo tanto; o esa otra en que había sido un militar en un mundo donde la guerra mundial había estallado y su patriotismo los había enfrentado.

Pero también había habido otras que habían sido relativamente pacíficas, como esta que vivía convertido en el CEO de una compañía rival a la de Hashirama y había tenido que pelear de forma legal contra él antes de que fusionaran las empresas y fundaran Konoha Enterprise, o aquella otra en que por primera vez había nacido mujer y de la cual no se quería ni acordar.

Sin embargo Madara siempre recordaba. No solo fragmentos de alguna que otra vida, ni siquiera se trataba solo de nombres o aspectos de personas con quienes alguna vez trató: desde que tenía uso de razón, Madara era consciente de absolutamente todas y cada una de sus vidas que hasta el momento había contabilizado en 32.

Treinta y dos vidas encontrándose a Hashirama, descubriendo que pese a todas las adversidades que se presentaban él le quería, luchando contra él y contra su mismo sentir, antes de ceder a pasar unos años a su lado viviendo feliz, antes del inefable desenlace…

―¿Le sirvo otra?

El chico de la barra interrumpió de pronto sus lúgubres pensamientos, ganándose una mirada del moreno que tardó un segundo o dos en contestar.

―Mejor déjame la botella ―ordenó, sacando de una vez el dinero para pagarla, pensando en salir de aquel lugar.

Algún idiota había gastado su dinero en la rockola y puesto una canción estúpida en que la cantante hablaba de sus desgracias y aún así juraba que no era tan malo lo que estaba pasando si él (quienquiera que fuera) estaba a su lado.

Justo como Hashirama siempre le aseguraba.

.

.

Tomando entre sus manos el retrato que en su salida Madara tiró al suelo, Hashirama se tomó un momento para sentarse en el piso sintiéndose algo deprimido y nostálgico.

―Se suponía que después de 32 vidas juntos las cosas deberían mejorar —susurró, sus pulgares rozando la foto que a regañadientes Madara se había tomado con él y que no obstante era de sus favoritas pese a la cara de estreñido y amargado con que había salido el Uchiha.

Por supuesto, Hashirama no podía culparle por ello. Aquella era su cara y la expresión que usualmente tenía; aunque para esa foto en específico, la razón de su pésimo humor había sido porque él mismo lo había obligado a usar una vestimenta atípica de la época en que vivían y que no obstante a los dos les era familiar: una armadura tipo samurai similar a la que el propio Madara había usado en una de sus primeras vidas.

Al pensar en ello, todo signo de depresión desapareció de Hashirama siendo reemplazado por su optimismo y alegría usual.

―Esa fue una buena vida ―dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Si no mal recordaba, aquella había sido la primera vez que Hashirama había nacido mujer, mas específicamente una maiko en entrenamiento que pese a la oposición y rivalidades (su hermano Tobirama era el principal enemigo de Madara en esa vida y había amenazado con matarlo si ponía una mano encima a Hashimara), se fugó con Madara antes de su mizuage para crear a su lado lo que esperaba sería para ambos su hogar.

Había sido una buena vida, si. Pese a todo lo malo que pasó después entre ellos, en el fondo a Hashirama le había gustado mucho esa vida tanto como le habían gustado todas las demás.

Después de todo, en cada una seguía pasando tiempo con Madara: momentos buenos y momentos malos que no obstante pasaban juntos y eso para él era siempre lo que en verdad importaba, el compartir su vida sin importar el desenlace fatal…

Y aunque él no lo decía en voz alta, con cada vida que pasaba junto a Madara aún mantenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano su historia iba a cambiar para mejorar y en algún momento se dejarían de dramas y podrían ser felices juntos al final.

.

.

De pie en la acera de enfrente Madara observaba hacia las ventanas iluminadas del quinto piso del edificio en que compartía departamento junto a Hashirama, considerando seriamente si debía volver una vez más o no.

Sospechaba por los últimos acontecimientos que el momento de la gran pelea había llegado: ese instante crucial en que Hashirama tendría que decidir y toda la felicidad como la conocían se habría terminado.

Finalmente Madara resopló, agitó los restos de la cerveza que quedaba en el fondo de la botella y apartando los ojos de las luces que sabía que no se iban a apagar hasta que llegara, cruzó la acera e ingresó al edificio ignorando el saludo del portero, mentalizándose ya para lo que iba a pasar.

Lo había vivido ya tantas veces que el rumbo de la discusión le era tan familiar que no le sorprendería adivinar el argumento de Hashirama para convencerlo de desistir en su empeño de abandonarlo.

Aunque claro, Hashirama siempre encontraba la manera de darle un giro de originalidad a la situación: como en aquella ocasión en que creyó que no la abandonaría por ser la hija de un gran sultán y lo mandó apresar durante años; o esa otra en la que siendo un hippie apestoso lo mantuvo drogado para que no se marchara…

Por supuesto, el saber lo que ocurriría no le impedía desear a veces que su vida tomara otro rumbo menos tortuoso. Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado: tan solo debía remontarse a la que sería su primera vida siendo mujer y de la que no se quería ni acordar pero debido a lo sucedido le era imposible olvidar.

Siendo exactamente su primera reencarnación diferente (nunca antes había sido mujer, siempre un hombre pese a todo) Madara se había convencido que todo iba a ser diferente: en esa nueva vida y en ese cuerpo extraño supuso que tomaría decisiones distintas y se sentiría distinta... sin embargo conforme todo sucedía Madara eligió cometer los mismos errores de las vidas pasadas, enamorándose de su enemigo y obteniendo pese a las diferencias las mismas consecuencias funestas, dejando (sin saberlo durante mucho tiempo) a todo su pueblo sometido y convertido en esclavos del pueblo de Hashirama, quien en su momento terminó con su vida cuando ella se le enfrentó.

《Y se supone que el loco psicópata soy yo》se dijo tirando en la maceta de junto a la puerta la botella de cerveza para buscar las llaves del departamento, rememorando algunas de sus muertes que iban desde el mas absurdo de los descuidos (como cuando Hashirama le había dado sin querer algo de comer a lo que no sabía que Madara era alérgico en un mundo en que no existían antihistamínicos o cuando le hizo tropezar y caer de la tabla en que se mantenian juntos a flote tras el hundimiento del barco en un mar helado sin la menor oportunidad de ser rescatado) hasta el más despiadado de los asesinatos (como esa vez en que le disparó y encerró en un sótano para detenerlo en su intento por hacerse con el control de la ciudad).

A veces cuando lo pensaba, a Madara le sorprendía lo malvado que podía ser Hashirama con él: si bien en su primera vida lo había hecho por el bien de Konoha, en su penúltima vida Hashirama la había atropellado con su asquerosa jeep nada mas salir de la universidad sólo porque había dicho que solo estaba jugando con él para joder a Tobirama (su compañero de clases y rival) y mejor ni hablar de las otras 23 veces en que había cuchillos, espadas, flechas y/o armas de fuego involucradas.

―¿Maddy eres tú?

Ignorando la voz del Senju al otro lado de la puerta de la misma manera en que se obligaba a ignorar el daño que se hacían de forma mutua vida tras vida, Madara introdujo la llave en la cerradura justo cuando el castaño abrió la puerta recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, como si nada malo pasara.

Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hashirama, y aunque podría haberle gruñido (de hecho debería haberle gruñido), Madara simplemente no lo hizo, quedándose parado en silencio frente a él.

Tal vez Madara debería estar cansado de todo eso. De pasar vida tras vida tomando las mismas decisiones, cometiendo los mismos errores. Amando al mismo hombre que para empeorarlo todo, tarde o temprano terminaba asesinándolo. Pero lo cierto es que ahí mientras intercambiaba una mirada larga con Hashirama, Madara se confirmó que prefería una y mil veces morir en sus manos en lugar de sobrevivir y tener una vida larga y miserable como la que tenían todos los demás.

.

.

―Maddy…

―No hables ―ordenó el moreno pasándole al lado y entrando a la habitación, dejándole la tarea de cerrar la puerta a Hashirama que lo hizo sin dejar de mirarlo como a la espera del momento en que Madara arremetiera contra él y se volviera para informarle que se iba.

Porque, al igual que Madara, Hashirama sabía con pesar que era el momento de terminar.

No que Hashirama en verdad lo quisiera: es solo que lo habían vivido ya tantas veces que hasta podían identificar el momento exacto de quiebre para Madara que los llevaba a terminar.

―Maddy.

―Dije que no…

―¿Y por qué no, si de todas maneras vas a dejarme? ―interrumpió Hashirama alzando un poco la voz, la sonrisa de sus labios esfumándose para cuando Madara por fin se detuvo y lo miró.

―¿Lo sabes? ―cuestionó.

Nunca en ningún momento ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada respecto a sus otras vidas, un acuerdo tácito que al verse por primera vez roto, azoró a Hashirama que terminó apartando la mirada.

―Después de todo lo que me dijiste antes de marcharte lo supongo, al menos ―se justificó y la tención de Madara se disipó de forma muy ligera.

―Entonces…

―Puedes irte si es lo que en verdad quieres ―interrumpió Hashirama de nuevo, encarándolo, sus ojos trasmitiendo entereza―: si quieres irte, vete. No te detendré.

Aunque dolía tener que vivir tantas veces lo mismo, de alguna manera Hashirama entendía los motivos de Madara para hacerlo: incluso para él la opción de hacer algo distinto y fracasar en sus intentos de lograrlo era más aterradora que seguir de la misma manera en que habían hecho por más de treinta vidas atrás..

―Pero si no encuentras lo que buscas entonces regresa a mi.

… aunque no por ello Hashirama iba a dejar de intentar que las cosas fueran diferentes. En esta vida y de ser necesario en otras veinte.

.

.

―¿No rogaras por que me quede? ―cuestionó Madara analizando un poco lo que Hashirama había dicho, encontrando de entrada que aquello era muy extraño.

Vale, que se había tomado un paquete de cervezas y casi toda una botella de ron antes de decidirse a volver a casa y enfrentarse a él, pero no estaba tan ebrio como para caer en su rara y solícita trampa.

¿Qué tramaba la maquiavélica mente de Hashirama? Se preguntó cuando le escuchó responder con un no.

―¿Por qué no? Si quieres que regrese daría lo mismo que no me fuera ―insistió ignorando sus protestas sobre porqué no sería igual.

Madara lo conocía: sabia que bajo esa apariencia amable, dulce e inofensiva, Hashirama era un ser astuto y capaz de más cosas de las que pensaba, y el que de entrada le diera prácticamente la razón le hacía por obvias razones sospechar de su verdadera intención.

¿Acaso pretendía tomarlo desprevenido?

Porque si era eso no iba a funcionar.

―Es por tu bien y por el mío ―replicó entonces Hashirama y Madara fulminándolo con la mirada avanzó hasta él, molesto.

―¿Por tu bien y por el mío dices? ―repitió arrugándole la camisa cuando lo sujetó―. Tonterías Hashirama, todo lo que dices son tonterías ―replicó soltándole con brusquedad.

Llevaba mas de treinta vidas repitiendo el mismo patrón de vida, soportando sobre su conciencia la carga de saber que era el responsable de pervertir al bueno de Hashirama y convertirlo en su asesino, que la idea de no seguir ahí a su lado e irse así como así le repugnaba…

¿O es que acaso Hashirama no lo amaba lo suficiente como para preferir compartirlo con alguien más en lugar de matarlo como se debía?

Madara sintió nauseas tan solo de imaginarse solo, o peor, compartiendo su vida con alguien más.

―Ni creas que vas a deshacerte tan fácil de mi, ¿entiendes? La única manera en que te deje a ti y a esta casa es muerto en una caja ¿queda claro?

Y sin esperar una respuesta Madara dio media vuelta en dirección a la habitación que compartían, dejándole claro que no caería en sus trampitas de librarle de su responsabilidad de matarle, y Hashirama viéndole avanzar un par de pasos no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa.

―Eso no será necesario. Te prometo que tendremos juntos la mejor de las vidas ―dijo con entusiasmo yendo detrás de él al saber que él tampoco quería que terminasen, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros a manera de abrazo e intercambiando una mirada con él, sus ojos castaños destilando esa absurda confianza que vida tras vida a Madara siempre le atraía y enamoraba…

Por supuesto, no estaba en la naturaleza del Uchiha dejar que Hashirama le consolara o le animara así que cuando el Senju empezó a divagar sobre sus posibilidades para un futuro mejor hablando de los hijos que podían adoptar, tema por el cual habían estado discutiendo en primer lugar, Madara se detuvo, su mirada seria sobre el rostro del otro aún fulminante cuando habló.

―No seas estúpido y deja de pensar en tener hijos porque no vamos a tenerlos ―le dijo retomando el camino rumbo a la habitación— al menos no por el momento ―agregó dándose cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, aún no llegaba el momento de separarse.

Quizás aun les quedaba un tiempo disfrutando la vida juntos, a lo mejor en esta vida debían tener hijos para que después surgiera la gran pelea… o posiblemente esta vida terminaría mucho mejor que las otras.

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor en esta Hashirama no terminaba matándolo; porque después de todo, en el fondo Madara también tenía esperanza de que su final junto a Hashirama cambiara.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Sharon querida, no se si logré plasmar lo que de verdad querías, pero al menos lo intenté. No se, al inicio me pareció que tu petición era como para hacer una serie de drabbles, o quizás contar la historia cambiando de época entre escena y escena, pero la idea de extenderme demasiado y no llegar al meollo del asunto me mantuvo en la dirección que tomé para tu historia._

 _¿Notaste que la canción que pediste si va implícita en la historia? Porque lo hice de forma muy, MUY sutil, lo siento por ello._

 _Ah, y si te preguntas porqué elegí esta de entre todas tus opciones, francamente me pareció que la habias puesto específicamente pensando en mi, en parte porque tenía el libro (ya lo leí para poderte escribir esto jfbkgk) y en parte porque escribir de Gaara se me hizo demasiado complicado. Juro (y Sara es testigo) que hasta consideré leer One Piece para sorprenderte, pero desistí de ello casi de inmediato._

 _Y eso, no se me ocurre que mas decir._

 _¿Feliz navidad y año nuevo con meses de adelanto?_

 _Sale, bye xD._


End file.
